Hitherto, there has been known a refrigeration cycle apparatus including a heat source-side heat exchanger and an indoor heat exchanger and being configured to perform air-conditioning of an indoor space by using the indoor heat exchanger by supplying cooling energy or heating energy generated in the heat source-side heat exchanger to the indoor heat exchanger. Moreover, among such related-art refrigeration cycle apparatuses, there has also been proposed a refrigeration cycle apparatus further including a water tank and a water heat exchanger and being configured to perform an air-conditioning operation for air-conditioning of an indoor space by using the indoor heat exchanger and a hot-water supply operation for heating of water in the water tank by using the water heat exchanger by supplying the heating energy generated in the heat source-side heat exchanger to the water heat exchanger (see Patent Literature 1).